1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake cooling system, and more particularly, to an air guide that directs pressurized cooling air to a vehicle brake assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Brake assemblies are used to slow and stop vehicle movement. Brake assemblies often include a rotor attached to the wheels of a vehicle, and calipers positioned in a clamping arrangement about surfaces of the rotor. When slowing or stopping is initiated, hydraulic pressure from a master cylinder is supplied to the caliper, thereby causing the brake pads carried on the caliper to frictionally engage and clamp the rotor and thereby slowing rotation of the rotor and the associated wheel.
While this common type of braking device effectively slows the vehicle's movement, the frictional engagement of the brake pads against the rotor generates an enormous amount of heat energy. This heat energy causes heating of the brake assembly. If this heat is not properly dissipated from the brake assembly, damage to the brake assembly can result. For example, excessive brake heat can cause brake jutter and premature brake deterioration.
In an attempt to resolve this problem, manufacturers have provided air passageways for use with channeling devices in vehicles to channel air to the brake assembly. This channeling acts to blow air across the brake assembly, thereby dissipating the heat from the brake assembly. One such channeling device employs a duct that directs air from the lower part of a vehicle to a vehicle'sbrake assembly. While this device does provide enhanced cooling characteristics of the brake assembly, it has some drawbacks.
The channeling device communicates air from beneath the vehicle and delivers it to the brakes. However, this known channeling device does not pressurize the air, but rather only diverts air toward and across the vehicle brakes. Furthermore, placement of the channeling device tends to reduce the amount of room available for other components.
Another cooling system provides a front fascia having an opening formed therein that communicates with a passageway for providing air to the vehicle'sfront brakes. The passageway directs air laterally and rearwardly toward the brakes. This known passageway increases in cross section from the front of the passageway to the rear of the passageway and therefore the pressure/velocity of the air decreases as it flows through the passageway. One drawback of this cooling system is that relatively higher-pressure air, which would provide more efficient cooling, cannot be provided to the brake assembly.
There exists a need in the art for a device that provides effective and efficient cooling for a brake assembly. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for a device that provides efficient cooling to a brake assembly without reducing the amount of room available for other components.